


Getting Along

by QueenHopeTheirin



Series: The Tail of the Champion [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antivan Oil, Cooperation, Double Penetration, F/M, Getting along, JUST KISS ALREADY, Justice won't mind just tell him not to watch, M/M, Multi, Oh God Yes, Oral Sex, Sex, Stop fighting, Threesome - F/M/M, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Hawke walks in on Anders and Fenris fighting.  She comes up with a plan to get them to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Along

“Mage, I will not have this discussion with you again.” Anna Hawke heard Fenris growl out in an angry voice. “That kiss at the docks was a onetime thing, I am not interested in you.”

  
“Anna could hear you!” Anders said in a loud whisper, they clearly did not know she was standing right outside the office door. She wanted to go ask what was going on so she started sneaking.

  
“What? She could hear that one night I got too drunk and you kissed me and I pushed you away?” Fenris spat out.

  
“I kissed you?” A crash and a grunt masked the sound of the door opening more. Anders had Fenris pushed up against the desk the taller blonde man leaned in with his hand on the desk Fenris was half sitting on the desk looking up and Anders. “You are the one that kissed me, I went to catch you from falling down the stairs and I was pushed into a wall.”

  
Anna made sure she was cloaked and went into the room, not touching anything she stood in a far corner of the room. Anders stood so close to Fenris his lips hovered close but not touching. She shifted and tried to not groan as Fenris took the bait. He bridged the gap and the two angry men pressed into each other kissing.

  
Fenris pushed Anders away. “Why do you push me mage? I love Hawke I won’t leave her for you.”

  
Anders pulled Fenris toward him, this time pulled their hips together and leaned in and kissed the short elf. Their bodies rubbed together as Anders took control of the kiss, Anna could not hide her moan and the men jumped apart.

“It isn’t what it looks like,” Fenris snarled in Anders direction.

  
“It looked like two good looking men kissing in my office.” Anna said with a grin on her face.

  
“I don’t want to leave you for Anders, he won’t take no for an answer.” Fenris slammed his fist on the desk.

  
“Anders my boyfriend wants you to stop kissing him.” Anna sighed, “While I think the two of you kissing was extremely erotic I would prefer being let in the loop.”

  
“You want to be kept in the loop?” Anders spoke for the first time.

  
“Are you going to stop bothering him?” Anna asked Anders.

  
“No,” Anders admitted.

  
“I have had sex with both of you it is only fair you have sex with each other, but only if I can play too.” Anna suggested.

“No, we couldn’t do that, Hawke I don’t want to be with that… that… mage.” Fenris said in his low angry voice.

  
“We both know that is not true Fenris,” Anna walked to Fenris and pulled him toward her. He came willingly into her arms and she pulled his head down to hers. Their kiss was long and slow Anders coughed in the background and Anna reached behind her motioning for him to join them. Anders came up behind her and kissed along her neck while she kissed Fenris.

  
Fenris pulled away, his erection straining at his pants and Anders spun Anna to him and untied her house coat. When her coat slid to the floor Fenris groaned and returned to her, his lips kissed her shoulders, she was just wearing a shift and a pair of skin tight pants. Without warning Anders lifted the shift over her head and she was topless, his mouth traveled down her front licking and nibbling at her breasts.

  
Anna let out a loud moan as Fenris reached a hand between her and her pants and found her clit. His warm breath tickled her ear as his finger explored her pussy. Anders kept sucking her nipples and kissing and licking between them. Anna was not going to last long with the two men only focusing on her.

  
“Boys, can we take this too my room?” Anna asked and then moaned again, her body tingled and she found herself naked. Anders pulled down her pants and small clothes and resumed teasing her torso with his tongue he left Fenris to finger her as she pressed her body into his hand. He took her clit between his thumb and a finger and rolled it. Unable to hold back anymore Anna let out a ragged scream as her body pulsated in response to their attention.

  
“Yes I believe we can,” Fenris lifted her into his arms, before he could move Anders leaned over her and kissed Fenris. For the first time Fenris did not complain.

  
“Boys, my room,” Anna wanted to sob because of how horny she was already, pressed between Anders and Fenris, both strong powerful men, and attractive, kissing. Anders scruffy facial hair looked as if he forgot to shave that morning, Fenris did not have much body hair because of his elven heritage.

  
Anders pulled away and Fenris carried her to her room. Anders followed and shut the door behind him. Fenris placed Anna on her bed and pushed Anders against the door, He kissed the mage with a passion she knew from experience was soul shattering, it was even sexier watching him kiss Anders. One item at a time the mage was stripped and Fenris growled as he bit Anders chest.

  
Anders moaned deep throaty and wanton as Fenris found Anders’ hard cock. Anna did not know what to watch. Anders put up a hand to stop her as she went to get off the bed. She reached between her legs and rubbed at her clit and watched as her lovers head bobbed against Anders’ groin, his hand that had played with her clit now massaged the Mage’s balls. Anders fingers twisted through Fenris’ white hair.

  
“Maker’s Breath Fenris, I am going to come, you should stop, no don’t stop.” Anders cried as Fenris kept up his attention. Anders ass hit the door as he thrust his hips, true to his word Fenris coughed as Anders movements turned jerky and he slumped against the door.

  
“I thought you would be good, Andraste’s flaming knickers where did you learn to do that?” Anders asked Fenris as the elven man wiped his mouth and took a drink of wine Anna kept a small supply in her room for reading at night.

  
“You don't want to know, but I did not dislike it that time.” Anna knew the answer but did not offer any information.

  
“My love, are you lonely?” Fenris asked as he joined Anna on the bed. He kissed down her body and his lips found her pussy, she was ready for him again.

  
“Do you have any Antivan oil?” Anders asked Anna, “Strip Fenris.”

  
Anna pointed to the nightstand, her and Fenris liked when he used the oil on her, sometimes a slow sensual massage, sometimes as lubrication for when he would push himself into. She liked it more than she thought to admit.

  
Anders went in and grabbed it and held up a small leather dildo. “You don't need this tonight.” He laughed and tossed it back into the drawer.

  
Anders returned just as Fenris kicked off the last of his clothing. “Those tattoos cover all of you, I did not know.” Anders stood behind Fenris and kissed his neck, Fenris moaned when Anders hand reached for his hard cock and started to rub it. “You are ok with me entering you right?”

  
“Yes,” Fenris’ voice cracked as Anders bent him over the bed. Fenris pulled Anna toward him and rested his head on her stomach as she watched Anders put some oil on his fingers and pushed one slowly into Fenris. He tensed as Anders slid his finger in and out. Anna stroked at her lover's hair as his body relaxed.

A second finger joined the first and Fenris tensed for a moment until a little more oil was added. Anders removed his fingers and rubbed his cock down with the oil and pressed into Fenris, his fingers dug into her hips as Anders slowly worked in and out. Inch by inch he worked his way until he was able to pull it all the way out and push back in without causing Fenris pain.

  
Fenris and Anders moaned and Fenris turned his head so it was buried in her pussy. He licked and sucked at her clit as Anders slid in and out, she was so turned on watching Anders pounding into her lover. Anna arched her back. “Please, I need, I need someone.” Anna begged, she wanted a cock in her.

  
Anders’ pulled Fenris to standing, they stood connected as Anders pulled at her ankles and she watched him grab Fenris’ hard cock and position it so it would enter her. Her body vibrated with anticipation as Anders coaxed Fenris into her. Fenris was then allowed to lay his body over hers. Anna moaned as Fenris kissed her. She could feel Anders controlling the speed, his hands at Fenris’ hips as Anders moved him back and forth over his cock and into Anna.

  
Just as she felt like she would explode both men stopped moving. Anders pulled Fenris away and pulled away. He walked over to the wash basin and got the edge of the hand towel wet and washed himself before returning to the bed.

  
“Fenris lay on your back, Anna on your knees.” Anders took over. Anna moaned as Anders treated her ass as he had Fenris, unlike her love she had participated in anal play before and she did not take as long to prepare. When Anders could slide in and out he had her climb onto Fenris and she let out a shattered sob as first Fenris slid into her and then Anders did.

  
Her body sang as she was filled, the men stuck to short fast movements until once again Anders’ slowed them down. He took long strokes in and out of her ass while Fenris was kept still. Anna wanted to beg for relief but Fenris has her mouth busy with his as Anders kept her still from behind. Fenris found just enough room to move to keep hard, but not enough to help her to orgasm.

  
When Anna thought her body would break without what she needed Anders allowed her to move again. Her body rocked into Fenris and Anders, she needed it more than she knew. Anna felt a tightening in her stomach and tried to slow down, it was useless to try to prolong it any longer as her body started to constrict. Fenris came when she did his roar of completion in her ear accompanied the aftershocks she felt as Anders slammed into her once, twice and then froze as he bit into her shoulder.

  
Anna found herself pinned between Fenris and Anders as she tried to catch her breath. “Anders, you are heavy.” Anna complained and he stood up and got on the bed properly. Anna rolled so she was between the two men.

  
“Do you two think you can get along better now?” Anna asked the two men at her sides.

  
“Probably not,” Fenris admitted.

  
“No,” Anders laughed.

  
“Well then I guess we can’t do this again.” Anna sighed, “It is too bad, I really wanted to do it again.”

  
“Did I say no my love? I meant I would do my best.” Fenris backtracked.

  
“And I meant the same thing, no is is harsh. I meant probably.” Anders claimed.

  
“Oh good,” Anna stretched her body tired and abused. “I don't suppose next time you want to add Isabella?”

  
“No,” both men said together.

  
“We don't want to share you,” Fenris said.

  
“Your call,” Anna said, her eyes heavy as Fenris lifted her and Anders pulled back the sheets. Both of the men joined her on either side as was placed in the middle of the bed. “I am going to take a nap, don't kill each other while I sleep.”

  
“Too tired to,” Said Anders.

  
“Maybe later,” Sighed Fenris.

  
The world went dark as her eyes fell shut. They woke up a couple hours later hungry and they snuck down to the kitchen to raid the fridge of whatever the cook made for dinner. After they ran up the stairs and fell into bed laughing.

\----

  
“You are lying!” Cassandra screamed at Varric.

  
“What did you think I would tell you Cassandra? I told you they hated each other but you kept asking.” Varric laughed.

  
“Tell me the truth!” Cassandra hit a hand on the table.

  
“She made them go with her but they never got along. After Anders blew up the Chantry and let him live they had a nice long fight, but in the end she made him fight for the Templars, now he is on the run.”  
“And you do not know where he is?” Cassandra backed off.

  
“For the last time no, he blew up my home, I couldn't care less where he is except to give Sebastian a target.” Varric claimed.

  
“You may go for now then.” Cassandra sighed. She needed a cold bath as she walked to her rooms. Varric really knew how to spin a tale.


End file.
